Embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting device package.
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source, and may use compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials and InGaAlP-based materials.
Such an LED is packaged, and thereby is being used as a light emitting device for emitting various color lights. The light emitting device is being used as a light source in various fields, for example, lighting display devices, character display devices and image display devices.